En la galería de arte
by yukime elric
Summary: Era el cumpleaños numero 9 del pequeño Matthew y sus padres deciden llevarlo a una galería de arte, pero al ver un cuadro cosas raras empiezan a pasar en la galería. Fic basado en el juego Ib, denle una oportunidad porfavor


En la galería de arte

prologo

Era de mañana y el cielo estaba nublado cuando Matthew y sus padres decidieron ir a una galería de arte

-¿no se te ha olvidado nada?- le preguntaba mamá de Matthew con mucha ternura

-no mami, no se me ha olvidado nada- contestaba Matthew con timidez

-espero que te guste esta visita a la galería de arte por tu cumpleaños-volvía a decir la señora sonriendo dulcemente

Matthew es un niño rubio de ojos color azules, es muy alegre, amble y bondadoso, aunque algo tímido, como hoy es su cumpleaños número nueve sus padres de regalo quisieron llevarlo a una galería de arte del artista Guerterna, después de unos cuantos minutos de viaje en auto al fin llegaron a la galería

-bueno ya hemos llegado-hablo la madre de Matthew- es la primera vez que vienes a una galería de arte ¿verdad?

-así es, estoy muy emocionado

-estamos aquí para ver una exhibición de las obras de un artista llamado Guerterna, no solo tienen cuadros sino que también tiene esculturas, no cabe duda de que disfrutaras de ellas hijo

-¿vamos a la recepción?- les preguntaba el padre de Matthew

-claro, así podremos tomar unos folletos

Así la familia Williams se dirigió al mostrador a tomar unos cuantos folletos y arreglar unas cosas con el gerente, Matthew estaba impaciente y su madre lo notaba así que le dio permiso para ir a pasear por su cuenta por la galería, claro, siempre y cuando no molestara a las personas, así que Matthew asintió con la cabeza y se fue a explorar por la galería, al pasear vio pinturas muy interesantes, pero no podía leer el título de las pinturas por su corta edad, después de todo aún era un niño, no tardó mucho en encontrar un enorme cuadro de colores un poco sombríos donde se podía apreciar una rosa, una luna, el cuadro de una mujer entre otras cosas

-mundo…. Mundo… no puedo leer esas palabras- contestaba resignado el pobre Matthew- será mejor buscar a mis padres

Pero al regresar a donde se encontraban los demás cuadros noto que ya no había gente en la galería

-¿mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Dónde están?-preguntaba asustado Matthew al ver que no hay gente

Siguió buscando a algunas personas, pero al llegar a la recepción las luces se fuero de repente haciendo que el pobre Matt se asustara más de lo que ya estaba, decidió recorrer la planta baja de la galería y pudo observar mejor las pinturas y esculturas, recorrió todo, pero no había nadie, eso sí, tuvo un pequeño susto ya que escucho un estornudo, pero no había nadie alrededor, volvió a la planta alta y volvió a ver el cuadro anterior, y al parecer había una mancha azul saliendo del cuadro que decía _"ven abajo Matt y te enseñare un lugar secreto"_ movido por la curiosidad volvió a la planta baja y vio que en la pintura de un gran pez había unas pisadas, así que decidió seguirlas.

Al entrar por esa pintura llego a una habitación azul

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto más asustado de lo normal, trato de regresar por donde había venido pero las escaleras habían desaparecido

-supongo que tendré que continuar….

Asustado el pobre Matthew tuvo que seguir por uno de los dos pasillos que se encontraban, siguió el camino de la izquierda y encontró una gran puerta, pero al tratar de abrirla estaba cerrada

-s…supongo que… no puedo entrar por aquí… iré por el otro camino

Al ir al otro lado vio otra puerta que estaba bloqueada por un florero que tenía una rosa roja con 3 pétalos, así que la tomo pensando que era importante, luego movió a un lado la mesita con el florero y entro a la puerta observando que había un cuadro de una mujer de cabello grisáceo, sonriendo de forma enigmática y en el piso había una pequeña llavecita azul, se dirigió al cuadro a leer la inscripción que tenía en el

-cuando la rosa se… tú también te… no entiendo estas palabras… ¿Qué quiere decir eso?-Se cuestionaba Matt

Se dirigió a tomar la llavecita pero al tomarla el cuadro cambio drásticamente, sus ojos se abrieron y empezó a sonreír de forma macabra haciendo que el pequeño al ver esto saliera corriendo, pero al correr hacia la otra puerta, en el suelo empezaron a aparecer la palabra _"ladrón"_ al llegar a la otra puerta el pequeño Matthew la abrió y la cerro rápidamente respirando aliviado.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué es este lugar? Quiero a mis papás- empezaba a sollozar sentándose un rato en el suelo

A pesar de lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo me temo decir que esto apenas es solo el comienzo, un comienzo que Matthew no sabía en todo lo que tendría que pasar para poder salir de ese extraño lugar en el cual había terminado sin que él se lo propusiera.

_  
**Bueno espero les guste este fic basado en el juego Ib, ya desde hace tiempo tengo las ganas d hacer algo asi y al fin puedo, espero puedan seguir esta historia 8D, acepto quejas, criticar, sugerencias etc...**


End file.
